Cyborg, Beast Boy, and the Bet
by Titancrazee
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg have a little bet on whether Star and Robin love each other. And Beast Boy will do anything to win……anything Super funny for the depressed : JK......Robstar


BB: wazup dudes that read fanfiction 'bout me!

Cybrorg: you mean people who read fan fics about me.

BB: Why would someone read a fan fic about you?

Cyborg: because im not green and Im not gay.

BB: Are you calling me gay?!?!

Cyborg: Well I said it.

Titancrazee: ( comes in driving Lamborghini and steps out) ( oh and a Lamborghini is a really expensive car that have doors that can go up) im here to save the day! This story is about you **and** BB so stop fighting or ill make both of you gay……for each other.

BB and Cyborg: NO! Were sorry were sorry!

Titancrazee: that's more like it now on with the story!

Cyborg, Beast Boy,and the bet

Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg have a little bet on whether Star and Robin love each other. And Beast Boy will do anything to win……anything.

It was a normal day, or was it? There were no robberies so far and anyway, why would a bad guy attack with the hot weather? Well as I said it was a normal day and raven was at her room as usual. Robin took a break from training and was hanging with Starfire in the roof watching the sunset again. And last but not least our two "favorite" team members, Cyborg and Beast boy. They were sitting on the sofa but surprisingly they weren't playing video games….

"DDDDDDuuuudde", cried out BB breaking the silence, "we beat Halo, World of Warcraft, Grand Theft auto 1 2 and 3, the other Halo game, Star wars, Fast and the Furious 1 and 2, Left for Dead, and we even beat Dora's Explore to the Great Cave! I don't know how?!?! What do we do now?"

"I don't know", Cyborg said, " robin is lucky that he has Starfire, Raven has her Café and her books.. we have video games."

"I know", replied BB, " Hey! Wait a minute! (he stood up) Robin dosent have Star! He is always to busy doing his martial arts thingiee."

"isn't it obvious that they love each other?", Cyborg said as he got up to turn to BB, "Ya'll should know that they are just keeping there feelings from them."

"No way! Robin is busy doing the martial arts thingiee! If they do love each other then, how come their not together? Explain that TIN MAN!!!"

"You did not just go there! Im part human and I bet you cant even give me evidence that they they aren't in love! So are you in or not GRASS STAIN?!?!?!"

"Youre on! And if I win you have to wear a tutu 24/7 a week from now!"

"If I win… I get your autographed Britney Spears CD!" (A/N: I have nothing against Britney Spears, I love her song Womanizer!)

"Fine Ill prove you wrong you'll see!" , BB said going to his room, "You'll see!"

Cyborg got up and decided to give the T-car a little scrub. Meanwhile, in BB's room he was working on a "foolproof" plan that can prove Cyborg there is nothing between Star and Robin.

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

* * *

I plopped on my bed. Oh there was that spaghetti marshmallow surprise! It's still good…

What does Cyborg know about love? So what if there is thousands of Robin and Starfire Fan Fics on the internet? So what if Robin looks at Star lovey-dovey like? So what if the author thinks my soon-to-be-thought-of plan is sarcastically fullproof? So what if there is green stuff around my spaghetti marshmallow surprise?

Well I got a fullproof plan that absolutely positively work! That'll show the Tin Man! Ill just need a wig similar to Star's hair…….

"Bwhahahahahahah- *cough cough cough*" ,I said interrupted by my coughs.

Ew a fly just flew in my mouth!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Beast Boy is now on the roof…with a red head wig similar to Starfire's! Oh Lord what has he done now? Anyway, his back was turned and his feet dangled at the edge of the tower. He was waiting….waiting for none other than the Boy Wonder himself!

_Like the author said, BB thought, I have to wait for Robin and I will commence my investigation further!_

Just as fast as you can say " You're a dooshbag BB" Robin showed up.

* * *

Robins P.O.V

* * *

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my god! I said that to myself as I came up to the roof.

There she is the most beautiful girl on Earth is right in front of me and I don't know what to do! Get a grip Boy Blunder, you must tell her. Ok ok ok ok. I can do this just say Hi.

You can do this. Ready? Ok here it goes.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Now just remember Starfire isn't on the roof its BB…. With a wig.

"H-hi…S-Star", he said nervously, "Mind i-if I sit?"

"Uhh…No uhh just stay I am not healthy", replied BB in a lame high pitched voice that couldn't even tell she (he) was human.. or Tamaranian.

"You sound very sick Star are you sure you don't want to check up in the infirmary?"

"No uhh…I am decent with my choice. I need to ask you something."

"W-what is it Star?"

_This is gonna be awkward, thought BB, But I have to do it. Cyborg is going to wear that tutu. He dosen't even notice so far._

"D-do you l-love me?", asked BB still in tha stupid voice

"Well….uhh…..you….see star… I k-kinda…", Robin said.

_Please say don't. Please say don't. Please say don't, Pleaded BB._

"do", Finished Robin, "Star I love you with all my heart. The first time you came to Earth I was in love with you. D-do you love me….back?"

Suddenly Cyborg popped right in screaming, "I won! I won! I won! Beat that grass stain! Where's my CD?!"

"What?! Cyborg, Beast Boy isn't here only me and Star", said robin annoyed.

"Think again pretty boy!", Cyborg said as he ran up to pull off BB's wig.

"What the hell is going on here?!", Robin said.

"Star! Raven! Come out!", Cyborg yelled out.

All this time Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were watching the "show" secretly behind a huge black box.

"Oh Robin I love you too!", Cried out Star hugging Robin.

" Uhh Star?", he said weakly, "I kinda need air."

Once she let go of Robin there were many questions among the Titans like, "Why is BB in a wig? Why is Robin so dumb and couldn't figure that was BB? Why is BB giving Cyborg an autographed CD of Britney Spears? Why is there spaghetti with marshmallows on my shoe?"

That last one came from Raven which BB answered.

And so the Titans continued living their life. Star and Robin were finally together, Cyborg didn't have to wear a tutu for a week, BB lost a valuable item in his life (the CD), and Raven had to live with all of this crap.

* * *

The End

* * *

Titancrazee: Wheew!(wipes sweat) that was long.

BB: How come cyborg didn't have to wear the tutu?

Cyborg: How come you made spaghetti marshmallow surprise?


End file.
